Isoxazole compounds, such as those of formula I described below, are useful intermediates in the synthesis of a variety of products, including antibiotics and other pharmaceutical compounds, agricultural chemicals, dye compounds, etc.
Isoxazole compounds can be prepared, for example, from hydroximoyl halides via intermediate formation of a nitrile oxide. This process requires multiple steps and requires potentially expensive reagents. Desirable, therefore, is a more direct route for the synthesis of isoxazoles.